powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Station 44: To Subarugahama
is the forty-fourth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut Hyper ToQ 6gou and ToQ 1gou of Darkness. Synopsis Miss Gritta helps the ToQgers reach Castle Terminal to save their hometown, but Emperor Z still stands in their way. Plot On the Ressha, Akira is still bothered by the darkness emitted from Right's body when it seemed Hikari and Kagura were killed. But before he can mull on this thought longer, the Conductor announces to the ToQgers that the President has summoned them to the Hyper Ressha Terminal. The President, using a special fan that exposes what he and Akira suspected, confirms that the darkness coming from Right's body is that of Emperor Z himself. Noting that the youth has no exact memory of the event prior to coming to on Bag Shadow's Cryner rather than on the Ressha like the other ToQgers, the president believes this turn of events may be connected to Right's first meeting with Emperor Z on the night Subarugahama was consumed in darkness. Soon after, Miss Glitta arrives on General Schwarz's Cryner to help the ToQgers reach Castle Terminal while presenting a plan to save their hometown by taking the fortress back into the dark depths. The ToQgers agree to act out her plan, but Right gets tied up by his friends as they do not want him to accompany him in fear for his well-being should he and Emperor Z come into contact. Once in the world of darkness, the ToQgers find opposition from the Castle Keeper Pawn. Hyper ToQ 6gou holds Pawn off in BuildDai-Oh while the other trains are derailed by Emperor Z's power. The ToQgers are forced to fend off the Close as they help give Glitta safe passage to Castle Terminal, but they learn that Right has escaped his bindings and sneaked aboard the Ressha to confront Emperor Z over their connection. As the ToQgers succeed in their mission, Right finds Emperor Z and realizes he also has no memory of their first meeting. But as Right's attempt to transform causes the darkness inside him to manifest, Emperor Z regains enough of his memory to remember that the light he saw in Subarugahama was Right himself and is shocked to find the youth transformed into a dark-version of his ToQ 1gou form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for To Subarugahama: **ToQ 1gou - Darkness **ToQ 2gou - Yellow **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Pink, Blue **ToQ 5gou - N/A **ToQ 6gou - Hyper *This episode features Akira's first Transfer Change. *Final appearance of ToQ 2gou Yellow and ToQ 4gou Blue & Pink. **As a result, this episode marks the last time Tokatti and Hikari initiate any Transfer Changes. *With this episode, all 4 of the male ToQgers have assumed a Hyper ToQger form at least once. Station 44 - Hyper ToQ 6gou.jpg|First appearance of Hyper ToQ 6gou Station 44 - ToQ 2gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 2gou Yellow Station 44 - ToQ 4gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 4gou Pink Station 44 - ToQ 4gou Blue.jpg|ToQ 4gou Blue Station 44- ToQ 1gou of Darkness.jpg|First appearance of ToQ 1gou of Darkness Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 3.4% DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Station 41: The Christmas Battle, Station 42: Words to Reach You, Station 43: The Locked Door and Station 44: To Subarugahama. DSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08951-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢開かない扉」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢開かない扉」 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi